Unconditionally
by VanessaHeart
Summary: What if I have this miserable life, and got rejected before confessing?


**Hello people, my name is Vanessa, and I'm a new author.**

**This is my first story, I'm sorry if it's not good, and don't forget to leave your review!**

Hi! I'm a new girl in a new middle school.

My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

Here's my stupid story of my life.

I'm stupid.

So stupid.

I can't hold my tears now.

What if he?

Why would he?

Argh, DAMN MY LIFE!

Yea, I shouldn't hope much from him.

I like this certain guy, this Natsu.

He constantly makes me happy, makes me smile around him..

Wait, I forgot, I'm this certain fat girl with super mysterious attitude. But funny, said my friends.

Back, this Natsu, is super famous in my school.

Levy McGarden, my best friend, told me that 3 girls love him, 3 isn't normal for normal guys, said Levy.

" And for your own good, better don't hope a lot from Natsu, Lu-chan.. He doesn't looks like he cares, he doesn't care at all, really, trust me. I'm his close friend.. " Levy advised me.

" 'Kay... " I answered.

" Hey luce ! "

Whoa- that voice

" Hey Natsu! " Levy greeted him.

" Luce? Lucy? Hey? Have you wake up? " Natsu leans closer to me

Closer

Closer

" What? " I answered him, with a poker face " And yea, I've woke up. "

" O-oh right sorry. " Natsu said and leave.

...

A ah, no way, damn my outer self possessed my inner self again ! ( Yea, I'm bipolar, but only Levy knows.)

" Luce? Since when he calls you that? huh? huh? why don't you tell me huh? " Levy asked me

" i.. ie ano... o/o " I answered, no, not answered, I practically don't answer Levy's question rightly..

" Okay, you don't need to answer me, you're just shy " Levy maturely(?) answered.

" Sorry.. " I told her.

" Hn.. " was all the answer.

-Home-

...

[Lucy.H Logged in]

[Natsu.D Logged in]

Natsu.D : Oi Lucille, why don't you answer me just now at school?

Lucy.H : Ah, I was dreaming back than..

Natsu.D : Dreaming of who? Me?

Lucy.H : Urgh -" why do you think it's you?

Natsu.D : Oh so it's gray ._.

Lucy.H : Nononono it's not Gray, Natsu -.-

Natsu.D : Ah, you're dreaming about me? Am I right?

Lucy.H : mm.. unfortunately yes

Natsu.D : ...

Lucy.H : he-hei

[Natsu.D Logged out]

Lucy.H : Damn it

[Lucy.H Logged out]

...

-School-

" Morning Luigi! " Natsu greeted me, with his ultimate cute grin.

" mm " I answered, with a poker face.

" Hey, promise me you'll answer me honestly " suddenly his face turn into a serious one.

" O...kay? "

" Is last night's chat was true? "

" ...Yes.. "

" Sorry, but, actually I know that you like me Lucy, I mean that kind of like, but really sorry, I like Lisanna " Natsu said, Levy's right, he likes Lisanna and I shouldn't hope much.

" Hn.. " I responded with no change of expressions.

" But you know, I'll always be your nakama, and forever will. "

" Right. "

" Ah, I forgot! I must go to the Principal's office, see you Luce! "

This is so me, I got rejected before I confess.

_Unconditionally _huh?

I plug my earphones to my iPod and play Katy's song.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
_Oh, did I almost see_  
_What's really on the inside?_  
_All your insecurities_  
_All the dirty laundry_  
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_  
_Don't need apologies_  
_Know that you are worthy_  
_I'll take your bad days with your good_  
_Walk through the storm I would_  
_I do it all because I love you_  
_I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_[Bridge]_  
_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart_  
_Acceptance is the key to be_  
_To be truly free_  
_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_I will love you_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

This is so me huh?

But I must cheer up, this is life, am I right?


End file.
